Secrets behind the son of Hades
by maddy.hanson79
Summary: Nico Di-Angelo and Percy Jackson have been fighting non-stop since the war with Gaia. Percy is unaware of Nico's love for him and Nico is unaware of the older demigod's growing attraction to him. But what happens when a jealous Annabeth comes into the picture and the gods decide to play a little role in their blossoming romance?
1. Chapter 1

Percy x Nico fan-fiction.

(**3rd person POV**)

Nico's head broke the surface of the seemingly calm water of Camp Half Blood's lake. ripples hugged his body as Nico made his way back to the sandy shore. "dammit" Nico said, thrusting a pair of black goggles into Percy Jackson's hand. "I'll never get this!" Nico said, sitting down on the sand, his arms hugging his lean, pale frame. "you'll get it, you've just got to keep working." Nico scoffed "says the son of poseidon!" Percy grinned "yeah, i suppose you have a point. but dont worry, with me as a teacher you're bound to succeed. i'll get you swimming in no time" the brunette said, a smug look was displayed across his face which made the son of Hades blush. Nico looked away, trying to distract these unnecessary thoughts that pierce his mind almost every second he's with Percy Jackson. scratch that, even when he's not with Percy Jackson.

(**Nico's POV**)

I'm Nico Di-Angelo, son of Hades god of the underworld. i am 15 years old and arrived at camp half-blood when i was roughly 12. ever since then I've had a crush on Percy Jackson. theres just one problem. I'm a guy and technically we're "cousins" did i mention that i was born near the 1940's and was drugged and kept in a casino for about 70 years? yeah…maybe more than one problem.

(**3rd person pov**)

Nico stood up and turned to face his crush of 3 years. "i better be getting back to my cabin" he said nonchalantly, not looking percy in the face. "alright? remember to come down for dinner alright? we all missed you last time, especially Annabeth" Nico nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets the dark haired boy nodded.

(**Nico's pov**)

That bitch! That was my only thought as i made my way back to my Cabin. Shadows engulfed me as I stepped through the door. I flung myself onto the bed and sighed. I don't want to seem like a complete jerk but…gah! I shoved my face into my pillow and sighed. I don't want to hate Annabeth but…how could i not?! She's going out with the person I used to love, no. The person that I love. I brought my black pillow away from my face, looking up at the darkened ceiling I wondered for a second why i put myself through all of this. Why I don't just run away. And then it hit me, I remembered the time were Percy Jackson saved me. I had been captured, locked in a jar for days. I had given up all hope, the air had grown thin and musty, the only food I had to eat were seeds from Persephone's garden. I wrapped my arms around me trying to conceal every bit of warmth that I had left. And then it happened. The jar that was incasing me toppled over and there, standing right in front of me was Percy Jackson himself. I lost him that day, along with Annabeth. They both tumbled into the dark abyss that was Tartarus. It took only moments. Percy was clinging for life onto my hand. The pain was…nothing I had ever felt before. It felt like my arm was being ripped off but at the same time I felt an unfamiliar tug in my gut. And then he was gone. His green eyes bore into mine, those sea green eyes i loved so much, so full of worry. For Annabeth. He told me to go find the Athena Panthanos and that he would return later. I didnt know what he meant by that, I shook my head violently, tears forcing their way through my eyes. He then let go. I watched. I had to watch, both Percy and Annabeth fall into nothingness.

It was all my fault. I watched as my love practically died right in front of me and i remember myself wishing that Percy would survive and not Annabeth. I kicked myself inwardly. Percy would be completely destroyed if he made it and not Annabeth.

I turned my head sidewards, breaking away from the past. "I stayed because he saved me, and I couldn't save him."

Slowly, without making a sound i got up from my bed, not really wanting to accompany Percy to dinner tonight. I best go see my father, its been a while, plus i really need to thank Persephone for the seeds. Shrugging on my leather jacket I made my way to the end of the room, my sole of my combat boots pressing gently against the concrete flooring. Turning my neck slowly I took one look at my deserted Cabin and then faded into the dark.

(**Percy's pov**)

"Where is he?" I heard a camper yell. He was blonde, and tall. From the Aphrodite cabin no doubt. He wasn't wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt which gave it away. Wouldnt want it too clash with his skin tone. I rolled my eyes in exasperation wondering what a son of Aphrodite would want with Nico. "He'll be here!" I retorted, spooning a mouthful of Sweet Corn and chicken soup into my mouth. It was warm and creamy, but it tasted bitter on my tongue. I was getting real tired of people asking were Nico was. It was clearly affecting my appetite, and right now I needed the food more than anything. If theres one thing that I do know about Tartarus (and believe me, I know) its that you lose a lot of weight. And its food? Not so great, unless you want to drink fire and eat a dragon. I sighed heavily, kicking back my chair with the heel of my foot. Did i have to keep covering for his little shadow travelling ass when he's been ignoring me these past few weeks?!. "uh Perce?" Grover, my long time Stayr friend looked down at my chair which had flown half way across the camp, his eyebrows were knitted in concern.

I breathed out slowly trying to calm my body down. "I'll be back" I said through gritted teeth. I fled the dining area before anyone could protest.

(**3rd person pov**)

Percy walked through the wood's leading up to Nico's cabin. He wasn't exactly being quiet, his sneakers were snapping every twig he stepped on. The loud sounds echoed through the seemingly deserted forest. It was lucky that they had the barrier protecting Half Blood Hill, otherwise he'd have been monster food long ago.

But Percy didn't care, anger was boiling in the pit of his stomach. Percy's hands were balled into fist's and his breathing was ragged and angered.

Percy's hair which had been washed and combed back was now drenched in sweat and matted down to his head. His eyes which were once youthful now displayed a sense of maturity, but also anger that reflected a somewhat animalistic rage.

Percy walked a little longer until he stumbled upon Nico's cabin. The son of Hade's had deliberately set his cabin in the middle of the woods to, most likely, confuse people as to his whereabouts. He clearly didn't want company, and he certainly never welcomes it.

A withered skull, obviously of some importance hung at the entrance to the young demigods cabin.

Percy scoffed at the younger teens attempt to try to "scare" people off. Usually he'd be scared, but lately Percy has become quite tired of Nico's antics. Ignoring people was a trait Percy could not understand, so it was only logical that he wouldn't understand why Nico shut people out.

With a quiet and rather annoyed demeanour, Percy climbed the stairs to the entrance of the cabin, and opened the doors.

(**Nico's pov**)

(previously that night)

I slumped against the walls that made up my bedroom in the underworld. "Tired…" that's the only thing I could think of. "So, very tired" 3 years of shadow travelling and I still hadn't gotten the hang of it.

With shaky hand's I managed to pull myself up by leaning against my black chest of draws. "Gods dammit!" my eyelids grew heavy and I could feel my body becoming weaker. I need something, anything to stop me from falling asleep. And then I remembered that I always keep a spare piece of Embrosia in my back pocket incase of emergencies. Reaching into my back pocket I retracted a piece of white cotton cloth. Inside was a small piece of embrosia. It was only the size of a pea but it was enough. Lest I burn up and turn into a pile of ash, which really wouldn't be good for me. I brought my shaky hand close to my mouth and chewed on the golden substance. The food tasted like warm chocolate chip cookies the type only Percy's mum would make. A small smile edged it's way onto my face, which was immediately with replaced with irritation which caused my smile to fade. "Why?!" I smashed my hand into a vase which held some of Persephone's flowers. I watched as the vase shattered into pieces, the water soaked into the stone ground, the sound of breaking glass echoed in the back of my mind. It was a sort of 'out of world sound' like I knew the vase had been broken but the sound seemed like only an echo. I heard rumbling noises in the distance and i knew that I'd pissed Persephone off. "Whoops" I muttered slowly.

I dismissed the broken vase, instead I focused my attention on the chest of draws. I retracted a pair of black jeans, a plain black shirt, a studded belt and another pair of boots. Quickly I undressed, pulling on my pants that fit snug around my waist, my shirt hanging limp around my small frame. "This'll have to do" my hair was windswept and ruffled from my long journey, my eyes had that mad-man look about them. But that came with being a demigod. You never look perfect, you see way to much and it can just…break you. You can either let the ghosts of your past haunt you or you can put the past behind you and learn from your mistakes.

Slowly but surely I made my way out of my room and down the dimly lit hallway, adjusting my sheath onto my belt, the stygian iron sword I always carry hung at my side protectively. The humming sound it emitted was comforting, the sound of power.

The underworld seemed to go on forever. You could pass the river styx once and do a full circle and come back to the same part in a matter of minutes. Or you could travel for days maybe even years and return to the same spot. Time works differently here, although I've never tried to understand it. Too much godly stuff.

As I neared my fathers palace I could feel the energy. I felt sad, angry…hurt. I wanted to lash out at something, to scream and to slaughter people. But I also wanted to run away and hide, to return to the safety of my cabin at camp half-blood. But I knew that that was my fathers power speaking. The will to bend minds was so easy, it made me sick to my stomach to realise this, and how I myself possess such an ability.

Getting passed the guards is easy, navigating my way through the palace? well thats another story. There are countless rooms were people can stay, so many rooms that are occupied by the dead. The palace even has doors that lead you to the "real" world. The world of the living. One door might take you to Africa, you could open the other door right next to it and would end up in Poland! it was a nightmare.

Thankfully I've been coming down here since I was 12, so I could navigate through this palace blindfolded. Having loads of spare time when your a kid means that you can explore big palaces in the underworld. I guess for a kid who was obsessed with a game called Mythomagic this whole thing would be fun. It was, but then I grew up.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Percy's POV**)

I placed my hand over my forehead, blocking out the rays of sunlight from outside of the cabin. Peering into the darkness of the Hade's cabin I could see…nothing. Well nothing of importance. Nico wasn't here and his place seemed too clean.

I stepped inside of the cabin, my free hand pulling the door shut behind me. I looked over at my watch which displayed the time 8:41pm in big, green illuminated numbers.

'He does normally stay out late' I thought to myself. 'But this is ridiculous! He doesn't go out every night and the kid needs his rest' I pondered on that thought for a moment, propping myself down onto the bed. Or what looked like a bed, I could only see an outlined shape. 'How can he live like this, how could _**anyone**_ live like this?'

Sighing in exasperation I ran my hands through my sweat slicked hair, I must remember to have a shower when I get back.

'This isn't like him, ever since we won the war with Gaia he's been…**_different_**. He won't look me in the eyes, he avoids me every time I pass him. And whats even worse is that rumour has it that he's in love with Annabeth. My girlfriend'

I threw my hands up in exasperation, leaning backwards I laid down on the bed. "I don't know whats going on in that kids mind sometimes" I said aloud, my voice resonating off of the dark walls. Nico is all I can think about at the moment. He fills my every thought 'why does Nico hate me? whats his problem? does he like Annabeth? why is he avoiding me? these questions keep me awake at night which isn't such a bad thing. It stops my dreaded nightmares but instead replaces it with an empty feeling of loss and pain. I feel like I've truly lost a friend. Even after I spent years trying to redeem myself after the death of his sister…'

I groaned, not wanting to think too hard on the topic. "Another day…" I mumbled slightly rolling onto my side.

Nico's bed was strangely comfortable even if it felt hard and unused. I found myself becoming a little dreary. All the outlines of the furniture seemed to blend together in a hazy blur and this bed seemed to be getting more and more comfortable by the second.

"Mhhhm" I mumbled slightly "g-got to…stay awake…" but I could feel my body failing me, my eye lids felt like they weighed a ton, I tried to keep them open which took up most of my strength, finally I just let go letting the sweet thought of sleep engulf me.

(**Nico's POV**)

"What do you mean I'm not allowed into the main hall?! I'm the son of Hades, you know god of the underworld, my dad, ruler of the dead, the big guy in that chair…your boss!" I raised my voice at one of my fathers skeletal guards. He was obviously unfazed by the whole act as he only shrugged his collar bones. Can you even shrug your collar bones?! "Beat it kid Lord Hades doesn't have time for you!"

I wasn't at all hurt by what he said, I'd heard it all before 'he's too busy, godly responsibilities, you mean nothing to him….' the usual bullshit kids are fed by their parents. Not that I'd understand that anyways…

"Yeah whatever" I said after a while, "wasn't important anyway." Slowly I turned away from the big doors that led into my fathers main dining room and headed down a dark hallway. That guard seemed to be new, he was wearing some sort of biker helmet and his weapon was a hand gun. Probably a biker who died maybe 5 years ago? Although his companion seemed to be really old, wearing a bright red toga and carrying a rusty old spear. Probably coated with thousands of years old dry blood. "Roman" I hissed. Don't get me wrong its not that I don't like Romans, its just that me and the Romans haven't always seen eye to eye. I recalled the day when I saw Percy for the first time in months hanging around Roman demigods such as Jason, they didn't trust me at all. I could tell by the way they adverted their eyes when speaking to me. Or the way they would turn a different corner in the hallways just to get away from me. Being on the Argo 2 at first hadn't really been the best time of my life, but at least I got to stay with Percy.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept on walking into the darkness. "Idiot" I mumbled to myself. "He'll never see you the same way that you see him." I shook these thoughts from my head "thats enough feels for one night." I then merged with the shadows, letting them pull me away into the world of the living.

I reformed in my cabin at Camp Half Blood. It wasn't really my fist destination of choice but hey I was tired, cut me some slack.

Suddenly the sound of bed sheets rustling made my body freeze, slowly I turned my head slightly to see behind me. There, laying in _**my**_ bed, wrapped up in _**my**_ covers was Percy Jackson. His hair was brushed down in front of his face and his arms were wrapped around my spare pillow protectively. This can't be happening! Percy is in my bed, hugging my pillow?! I smacked myself on the side of my head to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. The pounding on the side of my head told me that I wasn't.

I turned my body around and walked over to the side of my bed, trying to study the situation. "I could shadow travel him back to his cabin?" the soreness that has numbed my body proves that I'm in no condition to shadow travel so I guess that's out of the picture. "Placing him down outside?" no…the Nymphs would see and would most definitely tell Chiron. "grrr what should I do?" I pounded my fist against the wall which made the cabin shake causing percy to groan and turn over, his shirt rolling half way up his stomach. "Now this isn't fair…" I stared at Percy for a long moment, taking in his ruffled hair and the calm expression he has on his face. He's cute when he's sleeping. I grinned slightly, my eyesight trailing over battle scars that ran over the top half of his body. It hurt to see those scars and knowing how they were caused but I know it comes with the territory, but if anyone lays a hand on MY percy….no. He's not my Percy. This is wrong, I've got to get him out of here. Gods whats the time?! I checked my watch which displayed the time 6:30am oh well thats not too…."AM!" I cupped my hands over my mouth. "shit…they'll be looking for him soon, how long was I gone?!" I ran over to Percy's side of the bed and took in his beauty once more. "I'm sorry Perce…if I was gone this would all be better…" I don't know what I was thinking, something about the situation seemed right, the darkened room, Percy sleeping on my bed now of all times. I leaned in closer breathing in the scent of the sea and something that was purely Percy.

It was only a slight peck, no you couldn't even call it that, more like 2 lips brushing together. Even so, it still made my heart race. "Just a little more…" I mumbled, my mouth inches away from Percy's lips. My hand trailed up Percy's shirt, exploring the damaged but beautifully soft skin.

I was too engrossed in my action with Percy to notice the figure standing in the doorway.

"Nico?" I heard a familiar female voice say "what're you doing?" I quickly retracted my hands, shame and anger wriggling into my conscious. 'How could I be so **_stupid_**?! But also why did she of all people have to interrupt now of all times?'

Digging both of my hands into my pockets. I sighed deeply, trying to stay calm "Hey Annabeth" I answered coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my readers who've kept up with this story. I know its a bit boring at the moment and that I haven't updated in a while but I promise now to update a chapter at least once a week and to try and make this story more...interesting xD I just dont want to cram too much into one chapter or to disappoint you guys...  
But anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter (although I have to admit its not the best) and also reviews would be greatly appreciated as this is my first story and I would really love some criticism or just some encouraging feedback from you lovely fanboys/fangirls. So anyways enjoy chapter 3 of Secrets Behind The Son Of Hades :3 **

* * *

Chapter 3:

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I stood in the doorframe of Nico's cabin, my hands gripping on both of the side wood-panels. "Nico…" my voice was strong and unwavering. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" I said, bringing my hands back to my sides. Nico cocked his head to the side, his hand moved from Percy's bare stomach to the side of his bed. Propping himself up he stood and looked straight at me, his hands now buried deep within his pockets. "I was merely checking his temperature. You see I found him here in my cabin, in my bed. Now if you would be so kind as to wake him and remove him that would be great." I detected a hint of spite in his words, his voice though was still his. Cold and straight forward.

I sauntered into the son of Hades cabin taking in every dark inch of it. "So he was just here? in your bed?" Nico only shrugged "yeah." He had by this point propped himself up against the wall, a thin cigarette hung from his mouth. "Nico…" I said, gritting my teeth, "…you can't smoke here." I stepped in front of him and took the blasted thing from his mouth and chucked it into a nearby bin which was located by his desk. "Says who? Chiron? the Nymphs? oh no let me guess Dionysus?" Nico chuckled slightly but his gaze never faltered. His gaze felt like a thousand stygian iron blades cutting right through you. "That old bastard can't even make wine appear in front of him. I don't think he'll even realise that one of his campers is smoking."

"Nico, I care about you, we all do so please don't do this to yourself." I could see Nico's jaw tighten through the thin veil of light that poured through the opened door. "No you don't" I could hear him say. "Nico please…" I went over to comfort him, my arms raised so that I could bring him into a hug but he only stumbled back. "Take him and go." I looked at him in alarm. "NOW!" he screamed, hitting the side of his hand into the wall.

I tried to back away but I tripped over my own feet and stumbled. Nico's voice must've woken Percy up because he now sat at the very edge of the bed fully clothed, his eyes were widened no doubt from panic. "Perce? Percy?" I grabbed his hand which felt cold to the touch. "We need to go" "But.." I heard him say, "No, now Percy" I kept my gaze fixed on Percy. His sea green eyes were so full of worry, I wanted only to hold him and to say that everything was alright. Truthfully it was, to some extent. "Thank you for looking after him Nico" my voice was meek, almost like a whisper. I pulled Percy off of the bed with me, our hand still intertwined. Nico's gaze was downcast, it was as if he found the darkness of the floor more interesting than the situation he had just caused.

I didn't wait for him to respond, honestly I didn't want him to. My legs moved of their own accord and soon enough we were out of that cabin, running through the woods of camp half-blood.

**(Nico's POV)**

"Shit!" I hit the wall again repeatedly, bloodying my hands even further with every hit. The excruciating pain shot up the nerves of my hands, fingers and lower arm to the point were it became numb. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but I'd been fighting enough to know that pain was a side effect from being hurt. The stronger the pain the worse the injury, right?

I slumped down onto my bed, I ran my bruised purple hand through my hair.

Percy Jackson…"fuck!" I screamed, knowing that no-one could hear me. One good thing about this cabin is that it is completely sound-proof.

I kicked at the air causing my whole body to jolt backwards and for my back to land safely on the bed. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. I kissed him, I actually kissed him. But was it really worth it? I probably just lost a good friend, well…not that she was really a friend but…she sure felt important.

I groaned 'What a perfect mess this is' I thought, I really hope Percy didn't see much. But he did. Of course he did. And I know that.

I reached for the packet of $20 cigarettes which were located in the back pocket of my black denim jeans. I extracted one and placed it between my lips. I then got out my lighter which was attached to the pack and lit the white end. I couldn't believe that something that gave me such relief could end my life horribly. I thought, taking in a long breath. It's not like it'll effect me much anyways. I blew out the excess smoke which was filling up my lungs, for it to only rise above me and hover in the air.

**(Percy's POV)**

"W-what is going on?" I said to Annabeth who was dragging me through the woods with her. Twigs and branches sliced my skin as I ran through the bushes. I kept my eyes on Annabeth but she seemed reluctant to answer my question. "Annabeth?" I asked her, anger was welling up inside of me. I tried to release my hand from her grip but she only held on tighter, not willing to let me go. "Annabeth please whats going on?!"

"Percy…" she panted, not able to get enough air into her lungs. "Why were you at Nico's?" she asked, clearly struggling for breath. "Annabeth sto-"

"Why?!" she interjected. I looked over at her and saw that she was no longer concentrating on the path ahead of us but at me. Her grey eyes were looking expectantly at me. "I just…needed to talk to him, about all this shadow travelling…"

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow at her "of course I'm sure. what? I can't be concerned about my friend?!" Annabeth sighed and let go of my hand, her eyes were downcast "…sorry Perce it's just…" her eyes welled up with tears and I could tell that it was becoming difficult for her to speak. "hey hey hey shhh its okay" I took Annabeth into my arms and held her tightly. I brought my hand to her head and stroked her soft blonde hair, "it'll be alright, just…whats wrong?" I could feel her small body racking with sobs, Annabeth really wasn't what you would call an 'affectionate' person so I was really worried. "Annabeth…?" I said pulling away. I wiped away a tear from her cheek using my thumb, worry crept into my consciousness but I think Annabeth noticed that, she smiled "I'm alright sea-weed brain. Sorry for worrying you." She said, almost robotically like she didn't mean it at all. "It's just Nico he…he seemed very different, he was smoking and I thought he had hurt you…" "whoa whoa wait, what?!" Annabeth nodded "yeah, he was smoking Perce" Nico Di-Angelo, smoking?! He would never put anything remotely to do with tobacco near his mouth so why…"Percy, I think something may be going on with Nico. When I stormed in on you two I saw him…" Annabeth trailed off, her lips were pursed together and I could tell that she was contemplating whether to tell me or not. "Annabeth, he's my friend too, please" I said, taking her hand in mine. "I think I saw him kissing you, his hand was up your shirt and…I don't know, I could be completely wrong." She said that hopefully, but even I could tell that she was lying to herself. Annabeth Chase, wrong? No, that doesn't happen often and even if it did she would never admit to it. "Can we just go? please, we'll talk about it tomorrow?" I turned my head to face the way we had came, the direction of Nico's cabin. "Yeah…" I said lightly. "Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to everyone that had either viewed/read or has just kept up with my story so far. This is my first fan fiction as many of you can already tell so the support that you guys give me really means a lot. And if anyone has any good suggestions on what should happen in upcoming chapters then I would love to hear them. Also if anyone has some good editing skills and would like to help me then that would be fantastic. (To be honest I never really edit my work. I've never done that, not even in school so its pretty hard for me haha)  
****But yeah if any of you guys want to hear more of Percy x Nico then please keep reviewing and viewing my work and I will try to post once a week. Maybe even twice a week.  
I dont know what you guys really like so if theres a particular pair you ship (from anything. it doesnt have to be Percy Jackson related) that you'd like me to write about then please let me know. I'm thinking of doing a Leo x Nico fan-fiction soon. Anyways I'm rambling on too much :3 Please enjoy the new chapter: **

* * *

Chapter 4:

dedicated to: Angel of Despair818

**(Hazels POV)**

I'd been walking through these woods for about 20 minutes trying to find Nico's cabin. I'm still not used to the thick foliage and possible monsters that want to eat my heart out, so I'm trying to take this slow.

Now the reason I'm walking through these woods at 5 in the morning in search for my brother is: 1.) He's a complete idiot, 2.) he's extremely impulsive with his actions and 3.) I may or may not have heard a story from Annabeth that may or may not be true.

**(Flashback to earlier that night)**

"Annabeth thats ridiculous? Nico would never-"

"I know what I saw Hazel." Annabeths eyes were cold and grey, full of wisdom. Just like her mother. I knew she had confidence in what she says, otherwise she wouldnt be telling me this in the middle of the night. "Maybe you just need some rest?" I said, hoping to reassure her. Annabeth shook her head and turned to face the stars. "I hope I am wrong for once. And if not…then I'd at least like Nico to tell me the truth." I stood there silently. Watching blindly since there was nothing more that I could say. You can't reason with Annabeth. It just doesnt work like that.

I turned on my heel and walked towards her. "Look…" I sighed slowly, trying to think of something intelligent to say. I couldn't give Annabeth some 'bull-shit' excuse as Nico would say. I needed to sound confident with both myself and with what I needed to say.

I grasped Annabeths shoulders, making myself look her in the eyes. "I will talk to Nico okay? This could all just be a big misunderstanding. But even if it is not then I will try and get the truth from him. Does that sound responsible?" Annabeth just stood there, her lips pursed together. Her gaze was no longer on me, but was instead focusing on the crashing waves of the lake/sea. "Okay" she finally whispered. "thankyouthankyouthankyou" I blurted out loudly, not taking a single breath. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth bringing her into a hug. "You won't regret this" my voice was muffled by Annabeths jacket but she seemed to hear me loud and clear. Patting the back of my head she nodded and broke away from the embrace. "I will see you in the morning…" And with that she was gone.

**(End of flashback.)**

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. How could Nico be such an idiot?! He doesn't want Percy finding out and yet he does…this! I'm not totally 'for' the idea I mean…back in my day it was practically unheard of. Another man liking another man. But if they did then, lets just say it wouldn't end well for either of them.

But this is my brother we're talking about. The only family that I have left. If he is happy then I'm happy as well.

Another 20 minutes had passed before I finally stumbled upon Nico's cabin. I brushed all the leaves off of my jacket and proceeded to the doorway.

I knocked once, no answer. "I know you're in there" I said jokingly. I could hear scrambling, the scraping of a chair against flooring. Soon enough I was staring into the face of Nico Di-Angelo. "You look…awful" I said slowly. And he does, he really does. His eyes sunk more into his skull than usual, the rims around them looked almost black. I know he's been having to regain his strength since his capture but now it seems like all his efforts have been futile. his jeans once again hung off his frame instead of clinging nicely to his body, his face which was usually and olive/white colour looked almost as pale as paper. "Nice to see you too" he said half smirking. But no. He was still the same old Nico. Maybe not everyone could see it, but I could. The way the right side of his mouth twitches up slightly when he hears something humorous. That smirk he gets when he's talking to someone he likes or respects. People may not be able to see this side of him, but I sure did.

"So…" Nico said. His voice was raspy and almost in-audoable. "Why're you here?"

"You know why Nico, how could you be such an idiot?" Nico paused as if he was frozen for a split second. "I.." his voice broke seemingly but he quickly regained composure. "I was impulsive. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. Because Annabeth seems to be on a war path. She loves you Nico, we all do. But I think this is more than she can handle. You're like everyones little brother." Nico nodded slowly, no doubt thinking the 'everyone' part also meant Percy.

"Look this is your life. I can't make the decisions for you. You can either 1.) tell them the truth, 2.) let them forget about it or just ignore it. Although I really dont recommend that, 3.) confess to Percy before anything else, 4.) or you could just keep going on with the lies. It's your choice Nico. I just want you to be happy. We all do."

Nico pushed himself off of the wall and then walked to the end of the bed, he sat down and groaned, running his fingers through the black locks of his head. "You're right" he stated, "gods your right but…how do I even-"

"You'll know, when the time is right" I said, sitting down next to him. "I believe in you" he grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve the best sister's ever?" I knew that 'sisters' meant Bianco also but I didn't say anything. "Oh you know you dont deserve us" I said, sticking my tongue out. "But we stay anyways. For our big brother." Nico planted a kiss on the top of my head. One of the only affectionate gestures i've known him to actually do. "Thank sis. Now, if you don't mind I have some…thinking to do."

"Of course. I better see you at breakfast. No more shadow travelling!" I stated "Or so help me god I will get the biggest gem I can find as shove it up your back-side." Nico only raised an eyebrow. "Okay"

I grinned and turned towards the door where the shadows started to fade. "Okay"

**(Percy's POV) **

"Perseus Jackson…son of Poseidon…" That voice, I've heard it somewhere before. It seemed so calm, so gentle. "…the hero, the demigod that everyone adores…" I couldn't see anything, this voice was all I could pick up from the pitch blackness that had engulfed me. "You will come to me when you need me most. For love really is the most powerful thing in a war…." I felt as though I could trust this voice. No, not quite _trust_ it was more like I _believed_ it. I knew this voice to be true. Thats when it hit me, Love, War…"Aphrodite?" I questioned. My voice seemed so bleak so _normal_ in comparison. "ah the demigod has brains" I could just about hear the snicker in her voice, the long sneer that would be carved at the edges on her mouth. Although very menacing, it would also be beautiful. "What're you doing here?" I questioned, although that was pretty pathetic. I'd only met Aphrodite a few times, and only once without her '_boyfriend_' Ares. Its safe to say that probably visiting me through a dream is the best option. "What, would you rather settle for another nightmare?" Panic burned at the bottom of my stomach, I hadn't even realised that I screamed 'No' until the words left my mouth. "I thought as much…" the goddess of love said.

"Now Perseus Jackson this isn't an ordinary dream…." 'Not that I get many of those' I thought to myself. "I'm only here to give you a warning."

"About love?" I questioned. Even as I said it I wanted to punch myself inwardly. "Of course young demigod" I could practically see the grin on her face, her piercing eyes boring down onto me. They were almost as bad as cupids arrows. Almost.

"B-but I have Annabeth, right? There's nothing to worry about…" My voice trailed off, my mind wandering. Was there something wrong? had I don't something wrong? more importantly was Annabeth unhappy? I shook my head. No, Annabeth wouldn't lie to me. And she certainly wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus with me if she didn't love me.

"I didn't say this was your love life Perseus, although it could very well be if you play your cards right…" I was just about to ask what she meant by that when a figure walked towards me. It was definitely a woman judging by the way her dress hugged her slender frame. This women's hair changed from blonde to brown to red almost instantly, constantly trying to choose. Her dress would also change not just colours but designs. Her eyes however were the only things not wavering. Cold and calculating. They were definitely Aphrodite's. I could tell that was a trait both herself and her sister owned.

A soft smile rose onto Aphrodite's face. The sort of smile you'd give to a small child who really didn't understand anything. "Oh Percy" She used my nickname this time "you have your fathers eyes. It's understandable why every girl would fall for you…black hair, eyes as green as the sea although they do change to blue. Every girl likes cyan eyes" Aphrodite said, holding my chin so she could take a good look at me. "I hope you choose wisely." And then her figure began to fade, turning into the mist that hovered around both of us. "No, wait!" I protested, trying to grab onto her ever fading body. But it was too late, she was gone and I was alone fumbling around in the mist.

"What does she mean?" I kept repeating that line over and over again so much that I sounded like a broken record. But hey its my dream.

I'm in love with Annabeth, theres nothing else to it, unless…Nico? No, that would never happen. It can't-

A familiar knocking sound echoed around me and I felt myself being lifted up from my sweet slumber. Groggily I opened my eyes to see a curious Hazel looming above me. "Perce…" She said, pursing her lips. "…we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**To all the people who've been following my story and who've taken the time out to read it: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I kind of went into a deep slump after writing the last chapter. Drama has just been cut for my year at school and I'm having to do my subject selections. There's also more that revolves around personal life...but I don't want to burden you all with that. ****  
****There is really no excuse for this, I should put all my readers first. Sorry if this chapter is shit. I really am in a daze right now so its probably not the best. Anyways the story looks like its back on track! So I hope you like this new instalment of: Secrets Behind The Son Of Hades. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and if anyone would like to propose an idea of a story they would like or a one-shot then please ask, I love writing stories for people, to be able to make their day with a story is truly amazing. Anyways I will stop talking and let you guys enjoy/hate my story. (note I am planning a Leo x Nico story for anyone whose interested) **

* * *

**(3rd person POV) **

It has been almost a week since Percy's big encounter with Hazel. And yet her words still swirled around in his head, tormenting him.

_"__You can't believe everything you hear…."_ Hazel had said to him. Why didn't he believe her? They're supposed to be friends so why did he not trust her? _"feelings are superficial anyways. Even if Nico had of done something the story is sure to have been twisted…" _

Hazel didn't sound like herself. She wasn't confident in her words, it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself as well as Percy. She might as well have been reading from a manual it sounded so dull.

All Percy could do was watch and wait, letting his own thoughts eat away at him. Most of the campers had noticed the change in demeanour within Percy. He seemed less himself. He wasn't the cheerful boy that many had come to know. He was now drawn and sullen, a complete opposite of the troublemaking misfit for which even Dionysus had come to respect.

Even though Percy's mind was quite literally killing him from the inside out he still got up and interacted with many of the campers. Still trying to put on that _'brave face'_ but all it was was a mask, a lying smile which everyone knew.

Still he received kind words from many of the campers. Most of them he had never seen let alone talked to. But he was grateful for all the help for which each promised to give, and the fact that many of them actually cared made Percy feel a little guilty inside. Although Percy was too proud to admit it.

He did however get a bit of a fright when Conner and Travis Stoll offered to help. Usually that would spell out disaster but percy knew better. Years of living with them, Percy knew when they were being genuine or not. This was one of those times.

He has always taken them to be a sort of mischievous pair, twisting things to their advantage. Perhaps he had misjudged them but even so, Percy was not in the mood for questions that provoked his mind and heart any further. He gratefully turned down their offer of video games for some much needed Percy time. Which pretty much meant swimming in the near by lake.

The two twins argued for a few minutes, urging the son of Poseidon to be present in their company. But no, Percy could not be bribed, blackmailed or even kidnapped into staying with them. (And believe me, they've tried.) Percy walked away from the duo with the promise of playing with them next time.

**(Percy's POV.)**

I know that everyone is trying their best to be cheerful. I'm no idiot. Annabeth has been avoiding me this past week obviously wanting nothing to do with this. I bet she even thinks this situation will blow over in time…as if.

I kicked a pebble into the lake, watching the ripples cling to the water in a circular motion drawing outwards. I love the way that water reacts. Its calm, patient and obedient. Everything that I'm...well not.

I bent down slowly, edging my hands down onto the soft green grass so that I could comfortably sit down. "What am I doing wrong?" I asked myself, sighing deeply through my nose. "May I sit with you?" a familiar voice asked. I turned my head around slightly. Black converse shoes where the first things I saw, followed by black jeans, a chain and studded belt. All topped off with a black shirt and leather jacket. The Ghost King stood there for a moment, his black eyes locked onto mine. I could tell that he was nervous from the way he scuffed his shoes on the floor and the fact that he would not stop turning his skull ring which fit snugly on the younger boys thumb. "Please…" I gestured towards the spot next to me. I looked out towards the lake, clearing my throat so I could distract myself from the close proximity of which Nico decided to be in. He seemed to have noticed my discomfort and shuffled a few cm's to the left.

"What can I help you with Nico?" I said quietly, trying to steady my voice. Yes I'm worried okay. Worried that things might be a lie or that Nico may have feelings for me. Is that a problem? _Nah_. Is it wrong to like another dude? _I'm not homophobic. But if it is me…gods the kids like a brother to me!_

I ran my hand down the back of my neck, trying to ease my discomfort.

"You promised that you'd help me swim" The son of Hades said nonchalantly, fixing his gaze onto the water ahead of us, that 'oh so charming' grin plastered right on his face.

"r-right now?" I asked, gripping onto the grass tightly. "Unless you have other things planned which I know for a fact you don't" Nico said, grinning, his gaze now fixed on me. "Unless there's a problem-"

"No, no problem" I interjected. The hastiness of my actions caused Nico to freeze momentarily. Perhaps I'd been a bit to quick to reassure him? But soon enough a smirk played on the ghost boys lips. Something I've hardly ever seen him do before. "Well okay then" he said, rising slowly. "Let me just go get my goggles and uh…trunks? are they, I will be with you momentarily".

I watched as the black haired boy ran around the lake and disappeared into the forest, leaving me very much perplexed. "I have to get this sorted out! Before things become awkward for me and him" Dude you're doing this to yourself "shut up inner Percy" this could all just be in your head "you are in my head" exactly.

I groaned and tilted my head back, enjoying the sounds of the hummingbirds which had nested in a near by tree. "Yeah Percy…it's all in your head."

**(Nico's POV)**

I ran back up to my cabin, slipping my goggles over my head and some professional swimming trunks which rested just under my hips.

Percy had given these to me a couple of years ago with the promise of weekly swimming lessons. But with Gaia coming and the promise of Death breathing down all of our necks we decided to postpone it. Luckily these trunks still fit. Barely. I have to admit they're a little snug but they're professional expensive swimwear according to Percy.

The tight black material started at my ankles and ran all the way up my legs and stopped just below my hip bones. Making my abdomen, stomach and chest very much visible.

I have to admit, I'm not the best looking guy here but the years of working with Percy and Jason made my muscles fill up more. And although I wasn't getting the tanned skin which all the girls fawn over, I do have that white-olivy skin complexion that I tend to like. Plus its not the girls that I need to impress.

I chuckled inwardly to myself, spraying Lynx Excite deodorant under my armband grabbing a black towel from my bathroom rack. "This should be interesting" I said before heading out the door.

"Hey Perce" the taller male jumped at the sound of my voice, causing me to chuckle ever so slightly. Yeah the guy definitely knew something. I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna make him spill it before the days up.

"So Nico. The last time you swam you where able to hold your breath for about 10 seconds. Not the greatest time but we can work on it."

I shrugged slightly, extracting a cigarette which was encased in the towel I brought. I saw Percy's eyes grow wide with shock. "Percy I…"

"save it, I know you smoke now" he said, taking the cigarette from my mouth. "its disgusting" the brunette said, his eyes downcast. "Yeah well you're not my mum, I don't need to be coddled."

Percy raised an eyebrow at me "you know that's not what I am trying to do"

"That's bullshit Percy, and you know it" I couldn't contain the anger which was evident in my tone. Percy only nodded, handing me back my cigarette.

I sighed, shoulders slumping. "Percy…" my voice had dropped a little, becoming more calm. "you know it won't actually hurt me if I don't light it. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. This is not one of those times." I grinned, putting the cigarette back into its packet and throwing them down onto the towel.

"Well…" Percy began, obviously trying to change the subject. "Lets do a couple rounds in the pool then we'll see where your time is at, alright?"

I nodded in acceptance "sounds good to me."

**(3rd person POV)**

The two boys worked all day in the beating hot sun, not once did they even think about taking a well deserved break. Percy was determined to set his mind at ease, while Nico was studying the son of Poseidon's every move, trying to determine what he does or doesn't know.

The boys where too wrapped up in themselves to even realise the several pairs of eyes that watched them from a distance.

"Okay and time!" Percy called out to Nico. "Impressive, you can hold your breathe for well over 2 minutes, good for you man" Percy grinned down at the stop-watch, marvelling at the progress from which Nico was showing. "You'll be able to swim great in no time"

"Yeah yeah, says the person who was practically born in the ocean" Percy fixed Nico a 'really' gaze, but like always, he failed miserably at it, eventually crumbling into a laughing fit. "But seriously though Perce, thank you for this."

"It's my pleasure honestly." Percy threw Nico's black towel at him, being careful to first shake off the packet of cigarettes. No doubt they where expensive, and although Percy didn't condone smoking he wasn't going to make Nico go through the trouble of buying another pack.

"So…" Percy said, waiting for Nico to finish drying off his hair. "same time tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for a world" Nico said, his face unreadable. But Percy could hear the underlying meaning to that, the emotion that came forth with it. Percy knew that Nico wouldn't miss it for the world, but for the reason? He had no clue.

"I'll see you at dinner then?" The Ghost King merely shook his head "come on man, not this again?…"

"Percy you don't understand-"

"Your right, I don't understand. Why you avoid all your friends, why you shadow travel every goddamn night and why you feel as though you have something to prove. What with all these secrets." Nico just shook his head, placing the towel over his shoulders. "Is this about what happened a week ago?"

The question rather took Percy aback, so much even that he found himself not being able to say a single word. _bingo_. Nico thought.

"Look I don't know what everyone has told you, but nothing happened that night. I was only-"

"Checking my temperature. I know. But you see, that doesn't add up. Because I wasn't running a fever, and Annabeth told me that your hands where not on my forehead. I guess that would explain why my shirt wasn't on my body and neither was the covers"

"What're you trying to say?" Nico asked, worry lacing his tone. "I'm saying…" Percy hissed through gritted teeth. "did you or did you not kiss me that night?"

Nico grinned slightly, his mouth letting out a slight chuckle. "what if I did?" the Ghost king walked forward ever so slowly. "would that change anything? would you hate me now?"

"thats not-"

"because I know you would, you won't be able to see me the same way you see everyone else. You won't be able to see me the same way that you see Annabeth" Nico stopped in his tracks. "I have to go, I'm sorry"

But Percy wasn't going to give up just yet. He'd gone through a week of lies from both his friends and fellow campers, he had hated himself inside and out and even had a God appear in his dreams to tell him what his heart should and shouldn't feel. "Don't fuck with me Nico." Percy's voice was dangerously low, his tone surprised even himself. He gripped the Ghost kings wrist tightly, the pale skin becoming red from the friction. "Yes, I did" before Percy had any time to react Nico shadow traveled out of the older boys grasp causing Percy to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Luckily Percy fell on his hands first which softened the blow to his face. But even with pulsing pain running through Percy's skull he couldn't bring himself to move, out of fear that maybe just maybe this was all a dream.

Percy slowly closed his eyes, wanting the dark to envelop him, to maybe prove his theory correct….but Percy knew better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all my lovely readers out there. Yes I have updated yet another chapter! see, see I told you I would :P ehehehe  
But honestly this chapter would not exist if it wasn't for the support I get from you guys. I wasn't actually going to update for another month or so...and was actually considering not continuing. But when I read some of the comments my heart literally jumped. I thank all of you for your kind words, support and of course the fact that you actually read my FanFic. So, please enjoy this next chapter and if you guys have anything that you would like me to add to the story please say so :3 same with if you dont like anything thats happening in the story please say something and I will take it into consideration and will try to change it as best as possible. **

* * *

Secrets Behind The Son Of Hades: Chapter 6.

**(Nico's POV) **

Cold darkness had enveloped my body. One that would not disappear. _But thats the way you like it._ I thought to myself. This is what I've always loved. Being in the darkness, being _alone_. But this darkness felt wrong, there was a certain evil presence to it that made my skin crawl. I wanted to stay within these shadows. To let them consume me and my soul. Whatever is left of it.

I started to let go, feeling my body fade away into the darkness. I was too tired to retort, too tired to go against the pull of this evil. I was just about to lose consciousness when a rough hand pulled me from my abyss, dragging me into a light that hadn't been there before.

Muscular arms was the first thing I saw, wrapping their arms around my neck. I prepared for the bone crushing pain that would flood my body, but it never came. These arms wrapped around my neck/shoulders lovingly, demandingly. Commanding my body to respond.

I willed my arms to wrap around the strong figures neck. It was then that I knew who this was.

Who else could pull me out of complete darkness and allow me to survive? "Hey Dad…" my voice was muffled by Hades jacket, the leather almost forcing its was into my mouth.

"Son." My dad's voice spoke. He seemed almost sad. Almost. I can imagine him now, eyes blazing with fire and rage but a certain calmness setting in, eyebrows knitted in concern as he looks over me, his lips pursed in that was adults do when they deeply disapprove of something but want to be kind to their kid.

And that's exactly what I got. Hades pulled away from me, his strong hands gripping each side of my shoulder. I took a glance at my dad for about 5 seconds before looking down again. Shame beginning to riddle itself into my consciousness.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, pushing my father away. I didn't need his pity and I certainly didn't want it.

I heard a sigh escape my fathers lips. I know the answer is obvious. '_Because you're my son and I love you_' the thought almost made me sick. He didn't love me. He wouldn't even know the meaning of the word. A man that locks himself all day in quite literally the pits of hell doesn't have room or time for even compassion. Even ask Persephone, the women he's held captive as his wife. Yeah, she's ought to know.

"I love you son-"

"Bullshit"

"Nico, listen-"

"No you listen!" Hades seemed a little bit taken aback by my tone. His eyes grew wide for only a moment but returned to normal in a matter of seconds. A sly grin now replacing his 'worried' expression. "Proceed" he said, waving his arm out to let me know I could speak.

I found myself gritting my teeth, anger obviously building up inside of me. "That. That's what I hate. You think that I will follow your every move, your every command. You think that you can manipulate me because I am your son-"

"Ah but you did bend to my command." Hades interjected, his voice seemed calm, unwavering. His posture was one of sophistication, with his hands behind his back and that way he can just stand there looking confident and proud. It pisses me off.

"That is not the point. You think that everyone will follow you, and that just because you saved me that means that I too owe you something? No. I wanted to go but you stopped me. This is all on you." I hadn't realised how angry I was until I snapped out of my little 'state' looking down at myself I noticed that I had unintentionally unbuckled my dagger from my belt and had it readied in my hand, my legs were positioned in a way that screamed 'charge' a stance I knew all too well. A battle stance.

Letting out a sigh I strapped my dagger back too my belt. Calm down Nico. You don't care about him. Don't let him get to you.

But I knew better. Cutting into my own little assessment I realised that I did care. And I always would. "Dad…" I said, my voice a little bit softer. I just want to get out of here.

"I know that the only reason you keep me alive is because I remind you of mum. But she's never coming back. Next time if I am going to die, you leave me to die. I may remind you of her, but I am not her." I turned around slowly, not wanting anything more to do with the situation. "And what's further more, I don't need to be coddled by you of all people. Treating me like you actually care. When its your image that you care about more."

I could hear the shuffling of Hades boots as he came closer, every foot step caused a shiver to course through my body. "I know you love the son of Poseidon Nico, and if its not love yet then you sure do care for the kid."

I froze in my spot, not wanting to face my father for fear that I would break under his unwavering gaze. "So?" I questioned. "Words surely gone around hasn't it? I'm sure the whole of Olympus knows by now"

"And you better pray to Gods that they don't! Listen Nico…" He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, but his touch burned, and I found myself pulling away from his grip the action surely hurting the guardian of the Underworld. "Listen son" I could hear the softness in his voice. Surely that wasn't compassion? Surely not.

"The gods approve of the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. If you break it up now the rift between Poseidon and Athena will surely grow. Not to mention the Gods are very good with taking sides. And trust me, you'll be hated. And I can't protect you from down here."

"I never asked you to-"

"I know you didn't. I just want to protect you Nico. You too deserve happiness as I once had."

"You should've thought about that before you locked up your last wife."

"Those where difficult times…"

"And these aren't?!" I said swinging round, my nervousness now replaced by anger. "Every minute, every second, of every day of every year will be difficult! But you know what? We live with it! We live with the decisions that we make. And we don't get a second chance like many of you gods do! So don't tell me about things being 'difficult'. Dad I'm GAY, and I have a crush on the most well known Hero to walk this earth in centuries. Not to mention we're technically cousins!" I practically yelled the last line out. "Shit" I whispered, turning around to punch the stone wall behind me, but I felt a strong hand grip my lower arm, pulling me around. "I know things are difficult for you Nico. But there are different rules for different times. If you had lived in the 1940's like you where supposed to…" I could see Hades shaking his head in the dim light "…you wouldn't have been accepted. But you have great friends here. All I'm saying is that you need to trust them, you also need to trust your instincts."

"Instincts?" I asked, scoffing. "And when have you ever done something that relied on anything other than impulse?" A small grin curved the sides of my dads mouth, he even chuckled. "You're quite right. I may be impulsive, but I do that _based_ on instinct. Can't rule the Underworld if you're not impulsive. Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it" I found myself saying. "Good" My dad placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. The act was small, but the intention was genuine. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of his hand radiate on my head. Once I felt his hand leave and the cool breeze of the underworld run through my hair I opened my eyes, smiling a little. "Okay Dad, I don't need your coddling."

"You sure don't. Which is why I'm telling you, as a non-coddling father. To get your Ghost King ass back up into the world of the living and to face your problems. You were stuck in the shadow world for a while and have been arguing here for quite some time. I can't tell you how much time has passed in the real world."

I could feel my heart picking up its pace. Go back? How can I even face them?

But I kept my face blank, free of all emotions. "Alright, I will see you around Dad". Digging my hands in my pockets I made my way to a shadow which was being thrown against a wall due to the glow of one torch. "And thanks" I mumbled. It may have been quiet but I knew that he could hear. He always did.

**(Annabeth's POV) **

"Percy I think that it'll all be alright, you just have too-" my sentence was cut short due to Percy blowing his nose incredibly loudly into a blue handkerchief. No doubt a present from his mum. "It'll be alright? alright?! you didn't see the way he looked at me Annabeth."

I nodded slowly, unable to find a capable response that would fit the current situation.

It has been almost 3 days since this 'mishap' with Percy and Nico. And neither one of them will even consider shedding a bit of light onto what went down.

All I know is that I was called out from building a new Council Hall for Olympus because Chiron said that Percy 'needed' me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected to see Percy like…this. He seemed so weak, curled up in his blankets. A tissue stuck on the right side of his cheek. Luckily he had stopped crying about a day ago, I think he may be taking this harder than Nico. But I wouldn't know since neither me nor any camper has had any contact with him for the last few days.

"For Gods sake Percy! At least get up to take a shower!"

Percy only groaned, waving a hand in the air as if to 'dismiss' me. "I'll shower when you admit that you were _wrong_ about something. Gods knows I wish you were wrong about this!"

I sighed, taking away the box of tissues from his bed. When I turned around Percy was buried in between both the covers and a pillow.

Honestly I'm worried about him. Nico was like a brother to him, ever since the boy was 12 Percy has tried to protect him, guide him. He's even put his life on the line for him, and yet the Ghost King still couldn't see how much he meant to Percy. Maybe not in the way that he had hopped, but ever since Percy had lost Nico's sister Bianca in Hephaestus's junkyard he's made it his job to look after the kid.

"Come on sea-weed brains" I said, pulling the cover off of his body. Percy tried to receded into himself, curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "He hates me now Annabeth! I bet he does."

How much of an idiot can he be?! "How stupid are you? You know the kid love's you. He practically admitted it. The least you can do is go talk to him. His feelings aren't that half-hearted. If anything you hurt him, so you'll have to fix it. So come on, up up!"

Percy knows I'm right, the look on his face said it all. Pouting lips, creased brows. He's really taking it all to heart.

"Alright Annabeth, you win. But only because I had to drag you from your work, which by the way is looking amazing" He flashed that 'oh-so-perfect' smile at me which literally made my heart flip. "How did you-"

"Chiron is very good with Iris messages. Plus he's cool with Zeus." Percy leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "Better go brush my teeth" he chuckled, untangling his body from the bed sheets and running into the bathroom.

I waited until Percy was in the bathroom, door closed and faucet running. Going up to the fountain in Percy's room I deposited a gold drachma into the rays of water. I told the goddess Iris to whom I wanted to speak and where they should be.

"Nico hasn't been found…..no we've tried looking….I will, don't worry….You can't punish him though…..yes I know it's not your way but-….okay, thank you, good-day" I watched as the Iris messaged disappeared around me, the eery glow settling to the regular light of day.

"Hey Percy?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door. I heard a faint "uh-huh?" no doubt he was talking around his tooth-brush and tooth-paste. I heard a faint spitting sound and the running of water. "I need to head out for a bit, you know check up on some architectural plans? But I will be back in time for the camp dinner, I'm also allowed to stay for the rest of the month."

I heard shuffled footsteps from the other side of the door, next thing I knew the door was open and I was enveloped in Percy's strong embrace. "miss you already" he said, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. Since when do I lie to my boyfriend…no this has to be done. "Love you" I smiled, pulling away to plant a soft kiss onto my boyfriends lips. "I love you too" Percy mumbled slowly, lips pouting together. I could never resist his gaze, they truly where a reflection of the sea. "See you tonight sea-weed brains."

**(Percy's POV)**

Of course I'm disappointed that Annabeth had to leave. We've hardly spent anytime together since she got chosen for this big Olympian project. But I am proud of her, she's doing what she loves and I couldn't ask for more. It's all she's ever really dreamed of, so if she is happy, then I am happy.

After I had freshened up I got changed into a fresh pair of clothes: jeans, an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Although I wasn't planning on training today I always have to dress in this type of clothing, just incase of a monster attack. And believe me even with the barrier around camp monsters still get through.

Before heading out I grabbed Riptide and slipped him into my front pocket. _Just incase_. I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to open the cabin door I stopped to look at my reflection in the near-by mirror which was hanging on the wall just to my left.

Purple bruising practically covered my nose and parts of my cheek. Although ice had reduced the swelling it didn't however do anything to stop the blood pooling from beneath my skin.

I tried pressing the tips of my fingers onto the bruised skin but the moment skin to skin contact was made I flinched, pain shooting through my face. Annabeth had told me to use some embrosia to make the pain go away. But this injury is nothing compared to some fatal wounds we've experienced. And I'm pretty sure those campers that are dying would be grateful for some of that embrosia. And hey its only a broken nose, it'll heal on its own just fine.

I looked away from the mirror, not wanting to look at my broken face anymore. Truthfully it was because I didn't want to remember the way that Nico looked at me, the pain in his face…but I would never admit that to anyone, not even to myself.

I opened the door in that moment and almost tripped on the two figures that stood before me. "Connor? Travis?" I looked at the two twins, a bit bewildered and off-balance. "What can I do for you?" I asked skeptically.

"You promised to play with us next time?" Connor pouted, "yeah and its next time" Travis said, a sly grin was planted on his face.

"You know…you two remind me of another pair of twins I know, the Hitachiin twins…" I chuckled thinking about the two hosts. "But anyways…I'm sorry, yes I did promise but not right now-"

"You busy dealing with Nico?" Travis asked. "Everyone has heard about it, he punched you apparently?" punched? they think that Nico punched me? "No no no no" I repeated, startling the twins. "He never punched me, you have that all wrong."

"Then how did you get that shiner?" Travis grinned.

I sighed slowly, do I have to indulge in their games? "I was leaning on Nico, kind of, and he shadow traveled. Causing me to fall and land on my face." I shrugged, watching their faces turn from those of confusion to, humour?

"Oh man thats rich, really?!" Travis asked, almost doubling over with laughter. Connor had his hands on his gut "oh wow, welp the other story seems more interesting so that's what we're going to say, byeeeee Percy!" Before I could protest Connor grabbed his brother and ran out of sight. Damn brothers of Hermes. I chuckled slightly, children of Hermes, always up to their little tricks.

Truthfully thats what our camp needs. Children of Hermes. They're so optimistic and in times of battle, misery and need they always manage to keep our spirits up. Although rather annoying I admit, we wouldn't be where we are now without children of Hermes…one in particular.

I was about to leave for the lake when I heard galloping coming up from behind me. "Hey Percy" a familiar voice said. "sup Chiron, long time no see."

"I can say the same for you young demigod" The centaur chuckled, hitting me on the back half-heartedly with his hands. "Now, Percy. I have news that Nico is back at camp." Before I could get a word in Chiron held up a finger to silence me. "Where I do not know, we have not been able to track his location"

"Why are you going to such lengths?" I questioned, a little concerned.

"We have been lenient with that boy for too long. His little shadow travelling expeditions have been…found out" the look on Chirons face said it all. He knew about Nico but never said a word. He was protecting him just like I was. "Dionysus is not happy, and neither is Zeus."

"When are they? everyone goes missing at camp and then turns up safe. Then Nico does it and suddenly he's dog meat to them?" Chiron nodded sympathetically.

"Unfortunately yes. Zeus still has a bone to pick with you and Nico. Both you boys are trouble for the Gods, and Zeus will try and find any means necessary to bring you two down."

"That's hardly fair" I found myself saying. "Indeed, that is why you must bring back Nico. If he comes back and answers for his shadow travelling then we will let it slide. Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" The look Chiron gave me said it all. 'Don't ask' "Okay" I nodded. "Thank you, I will try and find him."

"Thank you Percy, and be careful!"

"Hey Chiron its me, I'm always careful."


	7. Chapter 7

**YO EVERYBODY! haha hey readers, I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to keep reading my Fan-Fics and for being so kind and thoughtful with your reviews. Now I know that my spelling, punctuation and grammar is...terrible :P I am very much aware...I'm just terrible at editing and I don't really do it? lols. But hey if anyone wants to edit this story for me then go for it! I would love you forever 3  
****But anyways yes enjoy the new instalment of: Secrets Behind The Son Of Hades, idea's, reviews, criticism etc is greatly appreciated. So yeah can't wait to hear from you guys and I will see you again with the next chapter (yes there will be more. A lot more.) so...stay safe and enjoy.  
P.S. THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE A LEO X NICO FANFIC (IDEAS ARE IN PROGRESS) AND THERE MAY BE AN OCTAVIAN X (HAVENT DECIDED YET) ONE. SO STAY TUNED. **

* * *

Secrets Behind The Son Of Hades: Chapter 7.

**(Nico's POV)**

Getting out of Camp-Half blood unnoticed is pretty easy. Getting back in…now thats the hard part.

All I need is a dark shadow and a place to go: The Underworld. But since time works 'differently' down there I don't know how long has passed and more importantly if it's night or day.

Unfortunately luck really wasn't on my side today, as I shadow traveled from the Underworld back to Camp Half-Blood I was welcomed by the bright gaze of the sun. Sheilding my eyes from the harmful rays I tried to navigate my way out of the forest. But I was momentarily blinded causing me to stumble and my foot to get caught on a log which sent me swirling and tumbling down onto the rough foliage of the forest floor. "shit…" I mumbled, placing my right hand on my head, my elbow propping me up. 'Tsk, this is troublesome' I thought, picking out thorns from my hands and twigs from my hair.

If anyone passes by now they'd think I was a mortal who got lost, the campers would most likely send Percy to sort the 'mortal' out. Which is honestly something that I don't want right now.

After wiping my hands on my clothes trying to shake off all the dirt I got up, pressing my hands against a tree trunk, pulling myself up.

I hate myself. In this very moment I really do despise myself. I'm weak in this world, not able to voice my own thoughts or show how I feel. It's isolating and cold. True I don't like being around people, or having to make actual conversation. People are annoying and their idiotic words just provoke my hatred towards humans even further.

But still, I'm forced to live in this world, to interact with other humans and to carry around Hades name wherever I go. I am forced to look at the good within people along with the bad. But that only highlights the darkness within my soul, and it sickens me. I hate myself, and that'll never change.

But right now I have a job to do. I have to put away all my insecurities about myself and sort this shit out. It's my mess and I will deal with it accordingly, no matter how scared I really am.

Slowly but surely, I started walking towards the camp site, putting one foot forward at a time. Pictures of how Percy would react flood through my mind, causing my body to shake. Is this fear? is this what being scared truly is…? 'No' I snapped at my inner assessment 'This is what _Love_ is.'

**(Annabeth's POV)**

This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this. 'It's for Percy's own good' I kept on telling myself. But right now I'm starting to doubt my own reasoning. Was it really right to sell Nico out like that? I mean sure the shadow-travelling was something that needed to be reported. But him liking Percy? Perhaps it wasn't the best move….'this is what Zeus would've wanted' Yeah but when have I ever followed Zeus's orders? 'You helped with the Lightning bolt, with Luke, with Gaia and-' Oh shut up.

My own mind was troubling me, and for a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess no less. Its a bit of a pain.

I placed a few pain killers in my mouth, washing them down with a few chugs of water.

I rubbed the tips of my fingers on my upper temple on the sides of my head, trying to calm this headache. The pain killers obviously weren't doing their job.

'You sold out Nico, now you have to pay the price.' My inner thoughts said to me. I had to do this. Zeus was looking for Nico, I just gave them a heads up. Besides with Nico gone it can give time for me and Percy to forget about this little 'mishap' and just get on with our lives. 'Better hope Percy doesn't find out.'

Just then Connor and Travis Stoll burst into my room, almost knocking the Cabin door off its hinges.

"Hey wise girl" The two boys snickered, talking in unison. "we have news of Nico" the shorter boy of the two said. "yeah he's back at Camp. We don't know where, but he's here alright. Heard Chiron tell Percy."

A jolt of panic ran down my spine. 'Percy knows?' I thought to myself. Okay okay calm down here, think rationally. "Alright, thank you guys. Would you mind finding Nico and bringing him back here for me?" I asked politely, the two twins nodded "you can count on us!" They said, running out of the cabin.

I sighed, relief sweeping over my body. This can't go on any longer, I'm putting myself and the other campers at risk. This needs to be done now.

Slowly but surely I hopped down from my bed, which forced the entirety of maps and plans that Daedalus gave me to either fall onto the floor or crumple together. 'I'll fix it later, right now I have bigger fish to fry.'

Clipping my hat onto my belt along with my dagger I walked out of the Athena cabin quietly, my orange camp half-blood T-shirt reflecting some of the suns rays.

"That's a nice get-up you got there." I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

My eyes fell upon the wine god, a can of Diet-Coke was pressed against his lips. He does know that although it _says_ diet, it doesn't actually mean its good for you. But I let it go, knowing that it would do no good to argue with the alleged 'wine god' he wouldn't listen. More to the point it would be more trouble than its worth.

"Have you found the boy?" Dionysus asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly. I knew that he expected a good answer, but there was none coming.

"Not yet, we know that his location is within Camp Half-Blood, but as for his whereabouts…" I shook my head unknowingly "…Thats something that I do not know."

Dionysus sighed loudly, obviously frustrated at the fact that we lost the Son of Hades, but probably more annoyed that he was _outsmarted_ by the boy himself.

"That's disappointing. But its a start. You remember what Zeus said? He wants Nico by the end of today or else-"

"I know what he said." I interjected, my voice was raised and my hands were balled into fists. He's treating me like an idiot. I know the price and I know what needs to be done. The gods need to stop treating me like I'm a 5 year old! I mean for gods sakes I'm rebuilding their bloody home. A thank you would at least be nice.

A coaxing smiled played at the edges of the God's lips. "Very well. At this moment in time I presume Percy does not know of the plan? Or of your…little involvement in it?" He said, swirling the can around in his meaty hands.

"No…" I said regretfully, my gaze downcast. "And he will never find out. That was the deal"

"That's if you can find the boy, but if you don't then Percy will be doomed. You hold his future right now."

I nodded slowly, letting the painful realisation dawn on me. "Yes, he's my bargaining chip. Nothing more."

"I am your what?!" I turned round to see Percy, his eyes where wide which were most likely from shock, he held riptide firmly in his right hand. I could even see his hand going white with the amount of pressure he was holding it with. Anger, that was evident. I couldn't look into his eyes otherwise I would've seen the emotion they truly reflected. Hurt and pain, but more than likely, betrayal.

"Percy I-"

"Save it." The son of Poseidon roared. "I've heard enough."

"Percy, please, allow me to explain?!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. He only pulled back, which made me lose my balance for a second, causing me to stumble but not fall.

"I said enough! I heard you loud and clear. Every word. I mean nothing to you Annabeth. I'm your 'bargaining chip' remember?" Percy almost spat out the last line. His body was shaking from the stress of it all no doubt. I couldn't let this go. This is not how it was supposed to end.

"This is not what was supposed to happen. I'm sorry Percy, I was only trying to protect you."

"No…" Percy whispered, turning his back towards me. "You where only trying to save yourself. Nico is a dear friend to you and has been nothing but kind. But even so you were willing to do this. You were thinking about yourself, nothing more." Percy stopped, breathing heavily. I looked back and saw that Dionysus has disappeared 'coward' I thought.

"Nothing goes the way its supposed too. I'm glad this didn't you showed who you truly are Annabeth. I don't think that I'll ever be able to forgive you…"

"I dont need your forgiveness. Not now anyway. I did this for you and I know that. So that you could live without a burden, so that Zeus caught Nico and put him on trial for everything that he's done. They where going to take you since you knew about this. But I made them reconsider, made them choose otherwise. For you."

"I never asked you to. You knew what was right yet you went against it. You know what I would've done. It's over Annabeth. If the gods want me…" Percy turned his head around, his sea green eyes staring intently at me "…They can come and get me."

I slumped to the ground, watching Percy disappear from my sight.

For the longest time I couldn't move, couldn't _think._ Percy was everything to me and now he's just….gone.

No…thats not right. I survived without him once before and I got him back. I will get him back again. But right now, I need to finish what I've started.

**(Percy's POV) **

I ran through the forest, sword in hand and defences ready. Twigs, branches and bushes cut and lashed at my exposed arms, ankles and face. Sure the lashings stung, but right now my body was running purely on adrenaline. I need to find Nico, now.

Panic ran through my entire body. 'What if they've already found him' my mind thought 'what if you're too late? will you be able to save him? you couldn't save his sister after all…' I shook my head vigorously, willing these thoughts to disappear. I need to save the kid, I need to get him out of danger. I'm not going to let Zeus win. Not today.

My emotions where buzzing around in my body, having an inner battle which I didn't really want to play a part in right now.

I do still love Annabeth, but its wavering. I mean I went to Tartarus and back with her, she has been there from beginning to end. Always looking out for me. I know she was doing that here today too but…she should've known better. As for Nico. I'm angry. Angry that I didn't know, angry that he kissed me, angry that the whole world seems to hate me right now.

Even though I knew that wasn't the case, it still felt pretty accurate.

I stopped to wonder what Nico would be feeling right now if he knew….

My lungs and throat started to burn and my knee's started to buckle. In a few minutes I found it quite hard to stand so I had to seek rest at a near by log.

Once I was propped up, my mind still racing and chest still throbbing I allowed myself a few moments to think about Nico.

The boy had always been shy and timid. Always out of place. But he's always done the right thing by our standards, he even helped save the world a few times. Which really isn't all that easy.

Nico has been nothing but a hero to all of us, I know that Zeus hates us 'big three' kids. But there must be more to this, I'm just not looking hard enough.

I allowed my mind to wonder to the night I stumbled into Nico's cabin. I remember fatigue over-riding my sense's which caused me to soon fall asleep. Now thinking about it, I remember strong cold hands roaming around my stomach…a faint touch of soft lips…

I stood up hurriedly, running a hand through my thick brown hair. 'this is too much' I thought, sighing aloud.

Just then I heard a rustling in the bushes, I picked up riptide which I had thrown to the ground in anger moments prier.

All thoughts of Nico and the pain of multiple cuts were wiped from my head in an instant.

Thats the thing with demigods, our minds are hardwired for battle.

The bushes rustled again, I doubted my sense's thinking that it was perhaps a bunny or a deer? But nope, no more than 3 seconds had passed before a figure ran straight through the foliage, crashing into me.

The force of the blow knocked me right down, making me land on my back. Luckily I didn't hit my head on anything and there wasn't a sharp pain coursing through my body. So I concluded that nothing had been broken. "Hey are you okay?" I asked, my voice was ragged and dry.

When the figure didn't answer me I started to panic, but he rose his head a little, just enough so I could identify him. The boy who had body slammed me and that was now on top of me, was Nico Di-Angelo himself.

**(Nico's POV) **

"S-sorry" I stuttered, I knew right then I had let a little of my past self show. 'Idiot' I chided myself. "Its alright" I heard Percy chuckle "you're not that heavy anyway."

I shrugged, knowing that my under-weight status was because of my time in Tartarus and being encased in a glass Jar. I think Percy secretly knew that, and tried to shift the conversation. "Where have you been? We've all been looking for you-"

"Because Zeus is after me and Annabeth wants to get rid of me and you're the bargaining chip? Save it, I already knew." I saw the look of astonishment that swept passed his face, his creased brow, the way his eyes grew wide with concern. It made something within my chest hurt. "You knew?" I shrugged nonchalantly. "No, I didn't 'know' but I almost ran into Connor and Travis Stoll who where saying something about Zeus and me. I decided to avoid them, circled the whole camp and stumbled upon you and Annabeth fighting. Sorry about that." I looked down at him, offering my hand which he took. "It's not your fault Nico" Percy said as I hoisted him up. "You and me both know how much of a lie that is" I said, a sly grin plastered on my face. "I was in the underworld, speaking to my father who actually willingly spoke to me. He told me about the gods and their resentment. And how he couldn't protect me. But that if I loved something.." my gaze flicked between Percy and the floor. "I should fight for it. And that's why I'm not leaving here. I'm standing up for the both of us. I am sure this isn't the first battle I will have to fight against the gods." I sheathed my stygian Iron blade and looked up into Percy's eyes. "I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. I know me kissing you was…not the right thing to do…"

"Nico, if I was in your place I would've done the same thing.."

"But you wouldn't have" I retorted, stepping closer to the older demigod. "You have the person you love."

"Not anymore" Percy interjected. "She hasn't been mine for a long time." His jaw was firmly set and his gaze seemed far away. "lying, ratting out friends, putting herself before others…I lost Annabeth a long time ago" A tear ran down Percy's cheek which he hastily wiped away with the back of his hand.

"If I hadn't of been here then this wouldn't have happened…"

"Wrong." Percy stepped closer we were only a couple feet apart. "I shouldn't have gone into your cabin…I shouldn't have…" he paused, seemingly trying to find the right words. "…I shouldn't have tried to feel closer to you, to try and save you. But I can't not care for you."

My heart felt like it was going to burst, I knew that love or liking was not what he had in mind, and yet I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

"Don't provoke me Percy. You might be strong…but not like this." Percy seemed to take this into consideration, pausing for a few seconds. But he didn't move, he didn't even flinch.

"You're not gay, I am. You do not love me…yet I love you. We're technically cousins Percy. My love for you won't go. But could you at least accept it?"

Percy didn't answer. He didn't even move for almost 5 minutes. He just stood there, his hands placed by his side, his gaze looking past me and his expression remained blank. "I have to do this." Percy finally said, cupping my face in his hands.

Before I was even able to process what was going on Percy brought his lips crashing down onto mine.

This was the kiss I had only dreamed about, I never actually thought it would happen. It was wonderful, amazing and just…out of control.

Percy's lips moulded perfectly with mine, his tongue swept over my lower lip begging for entrance which I allowed him, parting my lips slowly. His tongue ran over my own, exploring my own mouth naturally. Teeth ensnared my lower lip which caused me to whimper. After a few minutes of some much needed oxygen me and Percy parted, our chests heaving for oxygen. "I'm kind of sad to know how you learned to kiss like that." Percy just grinned, his cheeks had this pink tint to it which was weirdly adorable.

"What the fuck?!" Both me and Percy turned around to see Annabeth standing a few feet away, her hands were covering her mouth, the Stoll twins standing right behind her. Their jaws might as well have been touching the floor, thats how much shock was written on their face. "Well…shit" I muttered, turning back to see the horrified look on Percy's face.


End file.
